


Schematics for Success and Slavery

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might say war is an art. To Jhiaxus, it is a carefully engineered science. And he has the perfect guinea pig at his disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schematics for Success and Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that comes out of nowhere and just won't leave you alone, so I figured I'd hammer out a quick intro to it while I was in the mood. I only have a rough outline of what might happen figured out though, and I have a bunch of other fics to get written up, so it will probably be a long while before I do any more. Even so, I hope people enjoy this little bit and possibly anticipate whatever might come next :)
> 
> In this verse Jhiaxus and Polaris are the parents of Starscream, Slipstream, etc. Polaris is a member of the Vosian council while Jhiaxus is a scientist working for its benefit.

"I've known you for a long time, Jhiaxus, and I can safely say this is the third most ridiculous notion you've ever had." Polaris could still recall his grand scheme to make the Well produce Seekers and his incessent pleas of getting a pet lilleth in vivid detail.

"When have I ever been wrong when it came to the survival caste, Polaris?" Jhiaxus reminded her, still facing the midnight skyline of Vos with his servos folded behind his back. 

She scoffed in response, not bothering to follow his sentry gaze out the window with his outstretched wings blocking her own view. He always liked to show off when he had a revolution firing in his processor. "All you've ever had to say about _them_ is that they're unintelligible brutes, half of their processing power dedicated to just pumping energon around their oversized frames." Which was true, but Polaris would never outright admit it. She shook her helm and lowered her energon glass. "What you're proposing has far too many assumptions, leaps of faith, reliance on luck. The three things a _scientist_ is supposed to avoid."

Jhiaxus had to smile at that, and Polaris saw the glint of his denta reflected in what little of the window she could see. "And here I thought you never took an interest in my work, dear."

"I don't," she assured him. "I just remember you repeating that to yourself over and over again when you were in Crystal City."

"How else was I to remember it?" Jhiaxus shrugged dismissively. Polaris felt the rising urge to shatter her glass against his shoulder pauldrons, but she chose to sip from it instead.

"Even if everything went to plan, you can't possibly predict Slipstream's response. She's practically still a sparkling, and this 'Megatron'..." Her digits tightened around her servorest, and she gathered her loose robes closer around her frame as a shiver whipped through her. "I won't have such a filthy gladiator anywhere near her." Air flared through her olfactories at the thought of such a thing. "He's not even a Seeker. She deserves far better."

"Which is why we must _make_ him better." Jhiaxus' wing drapings swept the ground when he spun on his peds to face Polaris, optics alive with the possibilities that knocked incessantly on his CPU. "When you see what I can shape him into, you'll agree that he's perfect for her. He has the potential, the willpower, the desire for change and the passion to make it happen..." His servo flicked at the air with each declaration, but it stayed hovering now. "All he lacks is some assistance from a greater power."

"From what I've heard, he'd sooner donate his spark to the Institute than side with anyone sporting Council colours," Polaris said skeptically, examining the energon that remained in her glass and giving no attention to her mate's display. "And what if his innate arrogance overrides his passion? What will we do then, with a spoiled warlord of our own creation running lose?" She looked at him for the first time that evening, eyeridges high and expectations low. 

Jhiaxus chuckled slightly at how she missed the obvious answer. "Then we do what we always do when a beast goes rabid."

The evening seemed ripe for first times as a smile spread like an infection on Polaris' faceplate. "Nice to see your processor hasn't _completely_ rusted over, dear."

Jhiaxus laugh endured as he mirrored her expression, walking towards her. "If it did, I'm sure you'd only be happy to put me out of my misery. I will deal with the gladiator, resources, planning, all the little details. You, on the other hand, only have to do two things. Handle Slipstream when the time comes..." He reached her lounge and took her empty hand in his own, bowing so he would be optic level with her.

"And trust me."

Polaris set her empty glass down and warily eyed her sparkmate's servo, as if it might try to bite her own off at any klick. Millions of bytes of thought and consideration, realistic predictions and all the weighty risks passed through her processor in the instant before she nodded at him, letting him raise her hand to his lips. "I'd say you've earned a chance to try and impress me."

His kiss was cold against her knuckles. "My dear, I already try to every day."


End file.
